untilted merlex story
by Lathan23
Summary: Meredith and Alex meet when he and his mother move to Boston and they become best friends. Kinda a bad summary but thats ok. Rated T because there might be mention of Alex's backstory later on.
1. Chapter 1

Silence filled the small car as the early morning light began to shine through the window. A small whimper startled Mary out of her thoughts as she drove. She glanced back and smiled seeing her son starting to wake up. His little fists rubbing his squinted eyes. She smiled and told him, "Morning baby." He let out a tired giggle and Mary reached back. She ruffled his hair and asked, "did you sleep well sweet pea?" He nodded and told her, "I sore mommy." She nodded in understanding and assured him, "We are almost to the new house honey. You will get to get out of that carseat in about twenty minutes." Alex pouted and snuggled back into his seat clutching his little blanket tight. Mary continuously glanced back and shook her head at her little boy. He looked precious all snuggled up in his t-shirt and diaper. After a few minutes he was softly snoring again. Mary let him be as she drove leaving her baby to sleep in a little bit. When they finally pulled up at their new house Mary turned in her seat and woke Alex. She told him, "sweetie wake up we are here." His eyes flickered open and he whined, "mommy I hungry." She giggled and told him, "Ok pumpkin we will get some breakfast as soon as we get inside." She got out and went around to unbuckle Alex from his carseat. She lifted him out and was waking up the driveway. She noticed a little girl and her mother headed their way. She stopped and waved as she bounced Alex in her arms. The woman told her, "Hi, I'm Ellis Grey your new neighbor. My little girl, Meredith, noticed the moving trucks and wanted to come meet you. She was excited to see all the toys and was hoping for a new friend." Mary told her, "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Mary Karev and this is my son Alex." Alex peeked out from where he was hiding in his mother's chest. Ellis cooed and told him, "hi there Alex, this is my daughter Meredith." Alex waved and asked, Mommy breakfast now? I still hungry." Mary shook her head at her son and asked, "Ellis would you like to come in for coffee?" She nodded and they went inside. Mary made coffee and poured Alex some cereal. She turned to Meredith and asked, "would you like some sweet heart?" She nodded and climbed up next to Alex on the chair. They sat side by side munching cereal as the adults talked. Alex asked "wanna play?" Meredith nodded and the two climbed down and ran off to play in Alex's room. After a while the two women went in search of their children and cooed when they found the two in his room. Alex was laying on the bed as Meredith played doctor. They watched them play and knew then that their 3 year olds were bound to be best friends.

Please review and let me know what you think. Also if anyone has any ideas on a good title please suggest it, I am drawing a blank on a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed as Mary and Alex got settled into their new home. Alex seemed to be happier with the move since he had met Meredith. Mary was getting Alex ready for the day when the doorbell rang. She sighed as she looked down at her son. She lifted him out of the tub, and wrapped him in a towel. She ran downstairs with him in her arms and answered the door. She smiled seeing Ellis and asked, "what brings you guys by this early?" Ellis smiled and told her, "I got called in on an emergency, and Meredith was hoping she could stay over and play with Alex instead of go to daycare at the hospital."

Before Mary could say yes Alex squealed, "yay mer mer came to play." Mary smiled and told Ellis, "Its fine, let me know if she needs to stay the night or not." Ellis thanked her and said goodbye to Meredith before she left. Mary turned on cartoons for Meredith and told her, "I will be right back honey I have to give Alex his bath." She nodded and settled on the couch. She sat watching scooby doo until it went off. She got bored and went to find Alex and Mary.

She giggled when she saw Alex sitting on his bed in a diaper. She climbed up by him and asked "you ready to play?" Alex nodded and told her, "mommy is getting me clothes." Mary came back with his outfit from the laundry and smiled at the two. She got Alex into his jeans and t-shirt before setting him on the floor.

The two toddled off to Alex's play room. Hours passed and Mary peeked in and couldn't believe what she found. Meredith had Alex playing house and he was her baby. She couldn't believe how cute the two were. She didn't want to bother the two, but knew it was lunch time. She asked, "you two getting hungry?" Alex perked up and told her, "yes i am mommy." Mary shook her head at her son, and went to make them lunch. The kids toddled behind her.

She made the kids some chicken nuggets and chips. She turned to give it to them and she smiled. The two were sharing a chair and giggling at something. She sat their lunch down and told them, "eat up and you can go play outside." They quickly ate and went out to play. They played in Alex's fort for hours. By three they were wiped out. They came inside and lay side by side on the couch watching cartoons. Mary peeked in to check on them, and let them be when she saw they were fine.

After an episode of Scooby Doo the two kids were sound asleep. They slept up until dinner time. Mary didn't have the heart to wake them. They were snuggled up to each other. Meredith had her arm wrapped around Alex as he sucked his thumb and snuggled close to her. She placed a blanket over the two and made dinner. Ellis called her to let her know she was on her way. When she got there she was just as taken by the sight of the two as Mary was. She helped MAry finish dinner, and then woke the kids to eat. They sleepily followed their moms into the kitchen and climbed into a chair together.

They ate, and the two mothers watched their children. They were thrilled they were becoming best friends. Meredith smiled and told Alex, "your my bestest friend I had fun playing today." Alex smiled and told her, "me too mer mer." Ellis and Meredith left after dinner and Mary carried Alex up to his room. She got him ready for bed and tucked in. She asked, "did you have fun today baby?" Alex nodded and let out a yawn. He snuggled into his blanket and wrapped his arms around his teddy bear. She turned off the lights and flicked his night light on. She was thrilled her baby boy was so happy. She was glad they met Meredith and Ellis.


End file.
